Him
by Godoby
Summary: 8 ans après la guerre, une petite soirée de retrouvailles des anciens élèves, et Lui. court Drarry N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :))


Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Deuxième post sur ! Un petit Drarry

Je ne sais pas si je vais faire une suite, j'attends vos avis pour en juger.

**Titre :** Him.

**Rating :** M (bahoui, j'ai po eut le choix, quelques termes vulgaires tout ça tout ça)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

_Récente modification ! Vous me pardonnez le petit bug, il manquait des mots et certaines phrases n'étaient pas à leur place ! (mon traitement de texte n'a pas dû apprécier de transfert.) Sur-ce, je pense avoir tout corrigé ! Signalez moi s'il reste des erreurs ! Merci beaucoup !_

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Londres, UK, 20h47<strong>_

'Merde !' jura un brun.

A le voir, personne n'aurait pu penser que cet homme aux cheveux en pétard avait vaincu celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Pourtant, si, c'était il y a plusieurs années déjà, et tout le monde s'en souvient encore.

Cet homme, qui depuis sa naissance ne laisse personne indifférent sur son passage, qui intrigue et attire... Et voilà maintenant 8 ans que Lord Voldemort avait disparu, et même si tout le monde s'en souvient comme si c'était hier, la vie avait repris son cours, comme si de rien était.

Ce jour-là, Harry Potter avait mis l'une de ses plus belles chemises, d'un vert profond, comme la couleur de ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient, comme à leurs habitude, coiffés-décoiffés. Il portait un pantalon noir taille basse qui semblait taillé sur mesure. Ses chaussures de cuir noir étaient parfaitement cirées, bref, le Survivant était canon. Et pour cause ! Les anciens élèves de Poudlard avaient organisés une soirée, afin que, après 8 ans, tous puissent se revoir.

Et, comme toujours, le brun était en retard. Harry sauta dans sa petite voiture moldue, et fila chez ses fidèles amis Hermione et Ron. Arrivé là-bas, c'est la jeune femme -au ventre rond depuis quelques mois- qui lui ouvrit la porte.

"- Tu es en retard Harry ! Tout le monde doit nous attendre !

- Ça va bien, merci Hermione, répondit-il, souriant à l'assaut de la rousse.

- Allez, entre, enchaîna-t-elle en souriant chaleureusement. Le brun entra et embrassa la joue de la rouquine. Ron arriva à son tours -habillé très sobrement et très chic, pour une fois- et serra Harry dans ses bras, puis le roux déclara :

"- Bon allons y avant que tout le monde mange tout le buffet !

- Gros goinfre, déclara Hermione en riant.

Le brun et elle rirent une seconde fois suite à la plainte de leur ami et fiancé. Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la cheminée, et, chacun leur tours, y entrait, lançait un peu de poudre de cheminette en prononçant les mots "Salle des Enchantements, chemin de Traverse", puis disparaissait dans des flammes vertes émeraudes. Harry passa en dernier, il fut aspiré et atterri dans la cheminée voulue, celle de la salle des Enchantements.

Ron et Hermione étaient déjà en train de saluer tout le monde, et Harry repéra vite son étrange amie Luna Lovegood, accompagnée de Neville Londubat. Ainsi, le survivant passait de discussions en discussions, heureux de revoir ses anciens camarades.

Puis il le vit.

_Lui_.

Qu'est-ce qu'_il_ faisait là.

8 ans ont passé mais il se souvient toujours. Il se souvient toujours de _lui_.

_Lui_.

Il ne l'avait pas oublié.

_Lui_ et ses grands yeux bleus de pute. _Il_ n'avait pas le droit d'être ici_. Lui_ qui les avait trahit. Son rival depuis toujours. Son meilleur ennemi depuis toujours. La colère l'envahit, il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers _lui_, les poings serrés. On pouvait lire sur son visage toute la haine qu'il éprouvait, ou peut-être la douleur. Ou peut-être les deux. Harry arriva devant _lui_, l'empoigna par le col et le poussa contre le mur le plus proche, auquel le bruit du dos de Draco Malfoy -suite au choc- n'échappa à personne.

"- Alors Potter, on a pas perdu les bonnes habitudes à ce que je vois..., dit le blond d'une voix peu rassurante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?!... QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ !, hurla le brun.

- Harry ! Arrête !, Hermione arriva derrière lui et tenta de le faire lâcher le blond.

D'un regard de haine, yeux dans les yeux, Harry partit. Il traversa la grande salle, sans regarder personne. Car il savait que tout le monde le fixait. Il sentait le poids des regards sur son dos. Il sentait qu'encore une fois, c'était _lui_ qui lui avait fait perdre le contrôle.

_Lui _et ses putains d'yeux bleus de pute.

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée suivi de très près par la rousse et disparu dans les flammes émeraude.

Aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.


End file.
